Voi E Me
by DracoSheikahCharaJutsu
Summary: Hogwarts did not seem safe. Draco, Harry and 4 other Slytherin's get kidnapped by Hogwarts' old student Riley. He teaches them the power of Ketchi, which together will take over the world. To them, there is no good or evil. MXM  They return to Hogwarts


**-**Story: Voi E Me (You and Me)  
>Chapter 1: Voi E Me, Il Nostro Nuovo Inizio (You and Me, Our New Beginning)<br>Beta: None  
>Pairings- Drarry<br>Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, everyone would be putting on their disclaimers that I wrote it… not JKR.  
>Warning- This will include the following: quite a few characters created by me, AU after TGoF, sexy men, no females… that are important, and maleXmale situations.<br>_**Dedications: None at the moment. :)**_

**Hogwarts did not seem safe. Draco, Harry and 4 other Slytherin's get kidnapped by Hogwarts' old student Riley. He teaches them the power of Ketchi, which together will take over the world. To them, there is no good or evil. MXM**

Chapter 1 – You and Me, Our New Beginning

"_We are trying our best to find the six missing students; although it had been 2 months since the last disappearance, do not despair." Dumbledore continued his speech at the great hall, but everyone had heard it all before. The Slytherin's were anxious, still looking over their backs and flinching at any loud noises because all the students missing, besides Harry Potter, were from Slytherin. "We are double checki-" Dumbledore was cut off as the doors to the Great Hall were slammed open._

_Six men strutted into the hall in a V formation with the tallest in front. They began making their way to the left of the hall and after a few seconds a few people gasped, recognizing who they were. One had brown hair, three had black and two had blond. It was Harry, Draco and the rest of the missing students. They were hardly recognizable, all of them were the most handsome men anyone had ever seen and Harry didn't have his glasses. They six of them made their way purposely and sat down at the end of the Slytherin table, causing many wide eyes seeing Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy, sitting with the Slytherins. Although, perhaps, the most shocking part was when Harry leaned over and captured the blond Malfoy's lips with his own._

_`/~_

Harry had gotten quite bored after Draco had been kidnapped. The normally eventful fights that broke out in between classes were no more, as long as one of the boys was not there. Even if this meant Harry hadn't deducted Gryffindor any points lately, (which made the Gryffindors very happy) it was incredibly boring to just walk to classes. As weird as it sounded, he was beginning to miss the blond Slytherin.

Ginny sat down beside him; her skirt as short as ever, her top low and makeup smeared across her face. "Hey Harry." She purred, leaning over so she was practically in Harry's lap.

"Hey Ginny…" Harry said unsurely, not wanting to talk to the red haired girl. She chattered on about, well, Harry wasn't paying attention. Eventually he broke free of the girl's clasp when her brother had walking into the hall. He sat down beside his best friend, with Hermione trailing behind him. She sat across from him, brushing the not-as-bushy-as-first-year hair out of her eyes and slammed the Daily Prophet onto the table. The headlights were flashing '_MISSING: DRACO MALFOY AND 4 OTHER SLYTHERINS' _She slid the paper across the table and over to Harry, who grudgingly began to read it.

Over the past half a year, several students have been taken from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, including the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy of the Ministry of Magic. The Malfoys, along with the four other parents; hired thousands of search teams to find him and his fellow classmates. Is this the work of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Or is it some new organization? For more information, flip to pag-

Harry stopped reading; all of this was a repeat over the past several months. Riley Trek was first missing, he had disappeared on the train to Hogwarts. Several students followed the brown haired boy onto the train and some Slytherin's attempted to enter the compartment he had went into, but they found the window's fogged and the door jammed. By the time they had opened the door, Riley was gone. Spencer Carter was the first one to vanish at school, five months ago. They found no trace of his disappearance. He was a well known Slytherin, in the same year as Harry and they had never really got into a fight or talked. Exactly one month later, the next Slytherin was taken. Dustin Black, a descendent of the Blacks', was took just as mysteriously. Suddenly the Slytherins' looked like a big target, and no-one knew who was next.

The Slytherins' were not dumb; they figured this out as well. They began to walk in packs of 4 or 5, and no-one else was taken until exactly one more month. Jayce Hatton was running late to class, not wanting his friends to get points taken away as well; he told them to go on ahead. They journeyed on but less than a minute later one of his friends realized the possible danger he was in. By the time they reached him, he had already been taken. By this point Malfoy had begun to get nervous, the only connections to the wizards were 1) They were Slytherin and 2) They were powerful wizards. Draco, as conceited as he was, knew the danger he would be in as he was in both categories the wizard-snatcher was searching for. Sure enough, when Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise were waiting outside the lavatory, they noticed he seemed to be taking way too long. When they finally got the nerve to open the door to check on their blond leader, the wizard-napper was long gone, with the blonde in tow.

"I think its bloody time these gits are getting what they deserve." Ron said smugly as he dug his fork into the mash potatoes eagerly, ignoring the looks of disgust around him. Harry smacked his best friend on the arm, seeming much like Hermione.

"Hey, everyone but Malfoy had never even spoken to us before." Harry said at Ron's confused glare as he rubbed his arm.

"So? You know they supported the Dark Lord Harry, all Slytherin's turn bad; everyone knows this. It's just a fact." Ron said loudly, not noticing the glares he was getting for his loud behavior from across the Great Hall. Harry scoffed at the boy he had befriended in first year.

"You don't know that Ron," Harry said as he gathered his books and pushed his tray to the middle of the table, where it disappeared. "Saying all Slytherins support Voldemort is like saying all humans like meat. The thing is, not all do." With his incredibly lame analogy done, he walked his way purposefully down the aisle towards to entrance. He looked up through the doors and saw a flash of blond hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Wait, Harry! Today's exactly one month later! Someone might get kidnapped!" Hermione cried, jumping up from her seat to look at her best friend. Ron waved her off, complaining about her worrying too much. After all, so far only Slytherin's had been the targets taken.

Not that Harry was listening, he had dropped his books and sprinted out the great hall; determined to catch the blond who wouldn't leave his mind. The doors slammed behind him as soon as he exited, causing the Boy-Who-Lived to stumble forward in shock. He looked up and saw brown hair before everything faded away, even the sound of the fists slamming on the other side of the door; attempting to open it. 

**R&R ;) Tell me what you like and don't like about the plot so far… Cause now would be the time I could change it…**


End file.
